


Learn how to love like you

by yorakashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Developing Friendships, Germa 66, M/M, Slow Burn, assassin!sanji, germa!sanji, sanji can be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorakashi/pseuds/yorakashi
Summary: “I’m the Germa 66 army commander, Vinsmoke Sanji. Nice to meet you, strawhat pirates."What if the medicine his mother took when she was pregnant hadn't worked for Sanji and now he is the perfect creation for his father ?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 32
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i think this is the first time i write so much in english. Sorry if it's not good, it's not my native language but I'll do my best !  
> I don't know now where i can put this story in the manga but it's sure it happens in the New World !
> 
> ———
> 
> 02/02 : happy new year !! I have a lot assignments to do i'm sorry :(( i didn't give up on this fanfic ! The 5th chapter will be update this week and for sure ! I actually work on the translation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i think this is the first time i write so much in english. Sorry if it's not good, it's not my native language but I'll do my best ! I don't know now where i can put this story in the manga but it's sure it happens in the New World !

The crew was assembled and Nami had announced, with the captain's agreement, this was time to set sail. The next island was a week away but they could get there sooner if the wind is good, but the New World is truly a mystery. So during this time everyone was busy in their own way. Zoro, as usual, lifted his weights and trained again and again. Every now and then there were Marine ships attacking them, but today it was pirates who launched the attack.

Of course, it was pretty quick. Luffy went to attack them directly on the boat and confronted their captain. Zoro was there, supporting him like he always do. Nami took the opportunity to pull Usopp with her to see if they could find any treasure and Nami was truly happy, with her berry-shaped eyes, to find a heavy treasure chest that seemed to have a lot of gold inside. Franky carried the chest to the deck of the Thousand Sunny. All the crew were around it, all curious of what they could find. Gold, which was more likely, maps, maybe old books ? Or meat as Luffy oddly hoped.  
Nami was the one who opened it with a big smile until thick smoke appeared. Everyone started to cough and put their hand over their mouth. Zoro doesn't know how many seconds had passed but luckily the enemy crew had been defeated and now in the water. This mini gas explosion had knocked them out, but the swordsman did everything to stay on his guard.

“Moshi mooosh. Moshi mooosh."

Zoro jumped slightly. What was that voice ? The voice was both gentle and masculine. He waited for the smoke to clear to regain sight of his one eye. He was still seeing a little blurry but he could make out a dark haired person who was crouched on the Sunny's railing.

“Moshi mooosh."

"Hu…" he growled as he became more and more aware of what was around him. He even began to cough lightly to clear the inhaled smoke.

"Are you doing ok ?"

"Yes," Chopper replied, paying no attention to the voice, "Luckily, it wasn't toxic !"

"I see. More fear than harm." Said the man.

Wait. That smell… The reindeer had never smelled it before. Chopper opened his eyes wide when he realized that a stranger was on the boat. He took a step back to warn the others but barely his cry, Zoro already had his sword close to the intruder's neck who was still smiling, not having flinched an inch at the threat.

"Ara ara, I see that you're all healthy." He turned his gaze to the redhead. “You should be more careful with the treasure chests next time. Some pirates put traps there like this to blind the enemy and attack them during this time. It’s a great prank to rip off people too."

"Um yes. Sure." Nami replied being stunned by this presence. How did this man get here ? Is this someone from the other ship ?

“You. Who are you ?" Luffy asked with his usual great indifference.

“It's a little bit funny actually. I was in charge of taking care of them" he said pointing to the sinking boat, "I also had to ask them for a little something but when I arrived you were in the middle of a fight with them and they were all already sinking or swimming to escape You fulfilled my mission for me."

"Oh I see ! What a coincidence haha ! Sorry !"

 _It's not really funny_ , everyone else thought.

"Everything is fine. On the other hand... Haven't you heard any information from these pirates ?"

“Hm… Oh !" Luffy said, slapping his fist on his hand to show the end of his thought. "The guy with the knives said they'd be there soon, something like that."

“Oi, Luffy ! Don't answer everything !" Usopp shouted, approaching him for his safety. A stranger on the boat usually never brought good things.

"Hm…" whispered the stranger, then laughed very lightly. "I see."

Nothing very worrying then.

"Thank you for the information, it is precious to me."

With a supple movement, the man descended from the balustrade to land on the grass. But what surprised Zoro was that he hadn't heard any sound from his feet. He thought it was probably due to the numbness just now, but when the man walked up to them, he seemed to be floating very lightly in the air. It was quite graceful and fun to watch to be honest, his cape lifted and lowered as he walked.  
Once the man was near them, they could all observe him. Her hair was definitely very dark and hid the right part of her face. He had a black jumpsuit with a bit of yellow and red to make the outfit less grim. Her face was thin, quite handsome. Even very beautiful. He had no hair on his face like a beard or mustache, his skin appeared to be porcelain. Zoro thought he must be young, maybe Luffy's age. But what struck them all was, without a doubt, his twirling eyebrow.

"You still haven't introduced yourself, who are you ? What does that mean, "we took care of your mission" ?" Nami asked without further ado.

It is true. Better to know about this stranger because he looked strong. Zoro felt a force emanating from him, it surely was not to be taken lightly. This man could be a threat.  
The man kept his smile. He hasn't stopped doing it since arriving. It was as if he was calm, not at all worried about being on the wanted eight pirate ship with some pretty good bounties. Especially Luffy's.

“It’s true, you’re right. Especially when I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor ? Which one ?"

"Well, you accidentally crashed into my board during the attack, that's why I was on your boat. I have been very lucky. So, it would be nice if you could get me back just close enough to my home that I could manage without ending up drowning."

It's true. There was a completely destroyed boat that was gradually sinking into the water. But his explanation was vague, Nami was about to ask for more until Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Chopper were around him.

“Woooh ! This costume is AWESOME !" The strawhat exclaimed in ecstasy.

"Bro, this is supeeeer ! Where did you get it !?" asked Franky

Usopp looked on with equal excitement but calmed down when he noticed the headphones with an inscription, 66.

"Sixty six ? What does that mean ? "

At that moment, the stranger's face was slightly darker, more proud and sure of himself. Arrogant.

“It's pronounced _double-six_ actually. "

Zoro noticed that Brook suddenly froze. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, but the musician didn't stay there without speaking.

"Double-six like… Germa double-six…?" 

The nervousness in Brook's voice made everyone watch him and then look at the stranger who still had his smile so serene in response.

"Effectively." He answered

Luffy turned to his musician crossing his arms, not understanding much "Brook ! What is that, double six ?"

“It's… I'm pretty surprised I have to say it. I never thought I would hear Germa's name again one day. But then… I have to ask you who are you exactly ?"

“I’m the Germa 66 army commander, Vinsmoke Sanji. Nice to meet you, strawhat pirates."

Now it was Robin's turn to be surprised, she gasped softly as she looked at Sanji. The others didn't really understand what was going on. Who was Germa ? 66 ? What did that mean ?

"Who are they ?" Chopper asked hurriedly of Robin and Brook.

“The Vinsmokes…,” Brook began, “are a line of very powerful nobles. They have inhabited and ruled the Kingdom of Germa by conquering North Blue for years if not centuries. Their name instilled terror and destruction, I get goosebumps even though I no longer have flesh ! "

"Today, it seems to me that it is Vinsmoke Judge who reigns there and is the commander-in-chief of the Germa 66 army", continued the archaeologist looking at her captain, "Germa 66 is an army but not whichever one. It is said to be made up entirely of supermen. And the technologies of Germa 66 are very well known, reputed to be excellent, flawless, which makes them even more dangerous. I thought it was just a story... "

“The Vinsmoke family were not children at heart, Luffy. And I doubt that has changed over time, you have to beware of that.” Robin warned clearly as Nami, Usopp and Chopper shivered in fear.

Zoro put his gaze on this Sanji. He was still as calm as ever so with all of those information. It was all an other reason for them to attack him and throw him overboard. But Zoro already sensed his captain's reckless decision...

"We take him home and afterwards he leaves us alone !" Luffy announced with a smile. Zoro was sure of it.

“L, Luffy…! You don't understand !" Nami yelled, pointing at Sanji. "If this guy is in a super powerful army and he was sent out on his own to take care of this pirate ship, so he's very strong ! And he's probably a, a... "

"AN ASSASSIN !" Brook and Chopper yelled in unison.

“E, Exactly…! Who said his real mission wasn't to murder us !?"

Luffy stared at Sanji. "Do you want to kill us ?"

" No. None of my missions concern you _at the moment_."

"So everything is fine !"

“NOTHING GOES RIGHT !" The fear trio cried together.

“Nami is right. How do we know he's not going to attack us ? Whether he receives this order during or even after the trip ? If Robin and Brook tell us he's dangerous, you better beware, Luffy." The swordsman wisely advised. "And... I know you feel it too, that this guy is not to be taken carelessly."

Sanji looked at him before chuckling.

“I understand your concern and I have to say I'm proud of it, but I really have nothing against you. To reassure you, let's make a pact. And I never betray my pacts, I give you my word."

The black haired sat down on the ship's bench, crossing his legs and placing both hands on his knee. He stared at the crew in front of him, but especially Luffy.

"What do you protect the most in this world, Mugiwara-san ?"

"My companions and the people I love, of course !"

Sanji smiled at him, closing his eyes. He opened them slowly.

“What I protect the most in this world are my brothers and my sister. So let's do like this. I will never attack your crew and the people you love unless you attack my siblings. And you, you won't attack me if I don't touch your crew. Deal ?"

"OK ! I am for ! Sounds good to me !" Luffy extended his hand to Sanji.

Sanji grabbed his hand and squeezed it. So it was the start of a pact between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea of Sanji being a germa member but a confident one. The "moshi mosh" at the beginning is a reference to shinobu in kimetsu no yaiba, I really want to show that sanji really speaks kindly, even if it seems to be hiding something but you will see that very soon. He can make you think of Robin when she joined the crew but it's still very different.  
> Hope you liked this chapter ! I don't know what my pace of updates will be at the moment, sorry. Also, I would like to try to make some drawings of this fanfic, i will tell you if i do !


	2. Chapter 2

"So, as Luffy decided… Welcome, Sanji-kun. I would need some information on the journey to your island." Nami offered, inviting him into the kitchen where he could sit. "Meanwhile, Usopp and Robin are going to cook tonight's meal. Let's talk a bit, ok ?"

"Thank you for your welcome and sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"Don't worry, we're all used to it now. Our crew are pro intruders." Laughs the navigator, sitting down in a chair and opening her little notebook and a map of their location. She was a little worried about such a presence on the crew but Sanji just wanted to go home, right ? He was still an assassin, but she couldn't help it. She trusted Luffy's flair.

Some minutes later, Luffy had trespassed into the kitchen with everyone else elsewhere. Everybody was interested in getting a new face on the crew, it was always good to get to know other people. Franky was the one watching the boat while waiting. Zoro settled down on the floor and looked at the others. They all knew that Nami asked questions to get to know their guest better.

"So Sanji-kun, where is your island ?"

"It's a great question."

Nami blinked at him. "You don’t know the location of your island ?"

"In fact, the Kingdom of Germa is not really an island on earth. It is a floating kingdom. It travels very often."

Luffy turned his head to Sanji, amazed by this information. "A floating kingdom !? Very cool !! Is it in the air like Skypiea !?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you. It only moves on the sea, as a ship actually. Except it's a kingdom."

"I see, it's quite surprising... Haven't you got a idea of the location ?"

"I would know in few days. Or maybe sooner, I'll wait for the call through my den den mushi. I will notify you directly."

"Sooo... Your name is Vinsmoke, isn't it ? And, if I understood correctly, the king of your kingdom is also a Vinsmoke so is that you are..."

"His son," Sanji said, knowing where she was going. "which also makes me the prince of the kingdom of Germa if that you're asking me."

"So we still have someone from royalty on our ship..." Usopp whispered, stirring the soup as Robin gave an amused chuckle.

"If you're a prince, you got gold, right ?" Nami exclaimed, already feeling the wealth emanating from Sanji. "We can become such good friends, Sanji-kun !"

Zoro sighed upon hearing the witch's words. He hadn't seen many royalty except through Vivi and her father, but it was surprising, for him anyway, to see a prince who had such a mission as slaughtering an entire crew with no soldiers behind him. Aren't people of royalty usually accompanied, like Vivi with Igaram? This reinforced, once again, the fact that he was definitely not a basic person, especially since he was the commander of an army of Supermen as Robin put it. Zoro wondered how strong the man was. How much effort would it take to defeat it ? Was he going to get away with injuries ? Feel the aura of this man make him hot blooded. He wanted to fight it. It could be a very interesting fight, he felt it deep inside him. All of his fighting senses drove him to fight this assassin. Not necessarily defeating him, which is very weird of him. Just admire the extent of his strength while showing him his.

Maybe Sanji was thinking the same or sensing the swordsman's reflection because he turned to smile quietly at him with a look of defiance. Startled, Zoro looked away, a little embarrassed to have been caught red-handed. He got up soon after to take a bottle of alcohol and open it while returning to his seat.

Chopper continued to watch the stranger, staying a little on his guard, he was a little too scared to stay close to the man. Sanji had noticed the way Chopper had been staring at him for a while now, so he gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I probably scared you earlier. You are Tony Tony Chopper, aren't you ? Your navigator told me that you are a very competent doctor."

"Ah ! Your compliments don't mean anything to me, you scary bastard !" Chopper replied, squirming like he used to do. "I'm not happy at all !"

Sanji laughed softly and that's when something hit Zoro. He's been doing his laughs and smiles for a while now, like he's still amused. Maybe that was really the case, that he was a pretty cheerful person who wanted to put people at ease, like Robin's wisdom or then it's like when Nami wanted to rip someone off... He didn't seem to always smile recklessly like their dear captain did. But there was something about his gestures that bothered Zoro, but he didn't know what.

Again and again and again, that was one more reason to be careful.

It's dinner time. When Usopp and Robin were cooking, he was often allowed fried rice with vegetables and fish. It was basic but the crew often had to take turns cooking, and especially forbidding Luffy from trying to cook anything, and neither of them knew a lot of dishes so they often fell into routine and simplicity. None of them had enough food knowledge to know what was good or bad in times like after a fight, for example. Luckily Chopper was there, he had let the crew know all the things he knew about vitamins, minerals and everything in between. But no lie, they’re all happy when they stop at a good restaurant on an island and can indulge themselves by eating tasty things. Luffy searched each island for a new cook with great effort, until he went to harass some who ended up fleeing in fear, but never without much success.

"Oh." Sanji said after taking a spoon from his plate, he observed it intently.

Everyone looked at him as he turned his head to address Usopp.

"May I touch your kitchen ?"

"Ah uh yeah ? I guess so."

"Thank you very much."

He stood up and grabbed the salt as well as some other herbs that Zoro didn't even know about. He added more to each crew's bowl, then to the pot, then put it all in its place and sat down. Everyone was quite skeptical, others were a little afraid of being quietly poisoned except Luffy who hadn't waited to start eating.

"Why don't you eat, everyone ?" Luffy asked, glancing at them with his cheeks full of food. "It's super good, you know ! Better than usual !"

They all glanced at each other as Sanji quietly continued his meal without even flinching. Usopp swallows before picking up his spoon. A thousand thoughts were in his head as the spoon moved to his mouth.

What if he poisoned us and wants to surrender us to the Navy ? What if he wants to watch us suffocate in excruciating pain ? No, Chopper would have smelled the poison and Luffy would have felt bad already… But, what if it was some new tech poison from his super strong army !

The sniper put the spoon in his mouth. Directly, his eyes widened shining.

"It's... It's really good !"

Surprised, the others did the same and had the same reaction. It was not the food they usually ate. Sanji had managed to make a dish better just by putting in a few things that might seem simple but yet it wasn't for them.

"It's delicious ! Are you a cook !? I want more !"

"Calm down, Luffy. I can serve you again if you wish." Robin replied, getting up to hand him a good portion. She turned to Sanji right after. “It's very surprising, Vinsmoke-san. Are you a chef too ?"

"Oh non, I am not a cook or a chef. I just learned two or three things from books, nothing more. I never cook."

"Why ? You're doing well ! Don't you like it ?" Luffy asked while quickly swallowing his umpteenth bowl of rice.

Zoro noticed that upon hearing the word "like" the prince frowned for a few seconds.

"Not really. It's just that I don't care and a prince doesn't cook."

"But if you like it, you can do it."

Sanji laughed softly again as he looked at Luffy. He seemed to be amused by the strawhat captain's words. "It's true, I guess you're right."

The meal then went very well. Who says good food necessarily means good humor. It had been a long time since he had had such a delicious meal. The captain of the ship was the happiest and he had an idea in mind now.

"Sanji ! You must join my crew as a cook !"

"I said I was not a cook, Mugiwara-san. And I don't really intend to become a pirate."

Luffy pouted, resting his head on the table. “But your cooking is so good. Come on, come with us !"

"Sorry, I already have a full time job."

Luffy was about to add something but the navigator decided otherwise, speaking up. "But Luffy is right, you really are a good cook, Sanji-kun ! Maybe you should take a new direction in the kitchen, who knows ?"

"I agree with her. Franky added, drinking his bottle of coke. "How did you know what the dish was missing, bro ?"

"I had had excellent fried rice one day, along with my siblings. I kind of was curious about the recipe because I wanted to eat it again at home. I walked into the kitchen and found a cookbook so I memorized the recipe that interested me."

Sanji, having finished eating, drank his glass of water before looking at the rest of the crew.

"Well. Thanks for the meal."

"Oh, thank you instead !" Usopp replied smiling at him. "Tomorrow is my turn to make breakfast... Would you like to help me ?"

As he stood up, the swarthy smiled back at the sniper. "Of course, I think I should help you since you are doing me a favor. I owe you that in return. At what time ?"

"No later than seven in the morning would be perfect. Unless you're too tired,"

"Don't worry. It looks fine to me." He said cutting Usopp in his sentence. "Can I help with the dishes ?"

"No, it's ok !" Nami looked at him. "For tonight, rest a bit, okay ? Franky installed an extra hammock in the boys' cabin. Maybe that’s not what a prince is used to, sorry."

"Everything is fine. Remember, I am a soldier as well as a prince."

"I really didn't need to remember that." Nami thought very strongly.

"Fine, I'll go to bed then, thank you for the meal and the hospitality. I wish you a good night."

All the crew responded and Sanji then came out of the galley where there was dead silence for at least five minutes until the navigator looked at the second wife of the crew.

"Robin, is he in the cabin ?"

"Yes, he's got in and isn't speaking, I can't hear footsteps anymore either. He must be lying down." She replied, gesturing with her hands to cancel her power.

"Good." Nami sighed, running her hands through her hair, then looked at the others. "No lie, Sanji-kun isn't that scary. Zoro, he told me he's 21 like you !"

"...Don't care." Said the swordman, drinking his alcohol.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami knew he didn't care _as much_ as he said. "Anyway, he's very kind and so polite !"

"You see ! And he seems to know how to cook so well ! Can't wait for breakfast, haha !" Luffy laughed, very satisfied with today's meal. "Usopp ! Don't forget to tell him to make a lot of meat !"

"Yes, yes..." the sniper sighed. "Seriously, I agree with Nami. Even the way he spoke to Chopper was kinda sweet"

"Oi." The swordsman called out to them. "Remember, this guy is an assassin. He can very well play a role to better soften us. Don't let your guard down."

Robin nodded. She was herself a former assassin at Baroque Works so she could well recognize all the methods used to get closer to the target. Except that, in the case of Vinsmoke, she didn't necessarily sense threats from him. On the contrary, he seemed naturally kind. The fact that he was the first to leave was a sign that he probably knew the crew needed to discuss about this new presence. He gave them a very great opportunity. Or even the fact he improved the evening meal. Why is that ? Did he already have a plan in mind ? Was it a habit of approaching his victims as Zoro put it so well ? Or is it really kindness ? He's nothing like she heard about Germa 66.

She was skeptical. Then she smiled to herself, thinking that might be what her dear crew had thought the moment she joined them.

But honestly, she knows this Sanji looks very interesting.

"Luffy, if you want I can do more research on our guest and even spies him."

"No thanks, I don't want that." Luffy said directly. "I want you to trust him, he won't hurt us."

Robin was satisfied with this answer. In fact, the whole crew was. These are the captain's orders after all.

It wasn't Zoro's turn to watch the ship. As he went to bed after everyone else, he could observe the assassin's bunk. He really seemed to be sleeping or he really knew how to do it on purpose. Zoro sighed before going over to his hammock and lying there. His mind was thinking a lot that there was something about this guy's attitude that was bothering him. He knew it wasn't an illusion or the fact that he was on his guard, he trusted Luffy's judgment with his life. It was something else. And he wanted to find it for some reason. Maybe Luffy had seen him too? He could ask her...

No, he has to find it on his own. He feels it.

The next day, Zoro woke up for once with everyone else. An unusual sweet smell caressed his nostrils. He automatically woke up and so did Luffy as he could hear him running to the kitchen shouting "MEAAAAL !".

He stood up, grabbing his swords, and walked over to the place that smelled so good. As he opened the kitchen door, he saw that everyone was present enthusiastically eating breakfast. It was kind of weird seeing them all like that.

"Ah ! Zoro, you're awake early for once !" Chopper looked at him. "You should come and eat soon, Sanji's food is so good !"

Zoro looked at the table and had a multitude of dishes. Fried, scrambled eggs, bacon, vegetables, pancakes, sandwiches, fruits that Zoro had seen was about to expire, and a multitude of dishes. Why they never think about doing this before ? And the smell it gave off indicated it must be okay. Every ingredients seems well prepared and really delicious.

He then sat down and ate before Luffy stole his share. Zoro was surprised, even more than yesterday, by the taste of the food.

"It's good, isn't it ?"

He looked up to see Sanji right in front of him. His hand on his chin and a smile on his face. Zoro looked at him for a few seconds before continuing to eat. He takes a bit of scrambled eggs with pan. "I guess it's not that bad."

Zoro was amused that with his response, Sanji rolled his eyes and seemed annoyed and irritated.

  
  
He finally had another expression than his _fake smile_ on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is a little bit boring but I think the action will roll towards the next chapter or maybe the fourth. This germa!sanji still has similarities to the canon sanji so I really wanted to highlight that in this chapter. I apologize again if it was too boring and repetitive.  
> Hope this doesn't go too fast, that's my biggest fear lol. I will really try to detail as much as possible, especially when i will write sanji's feelings.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos ! See you next !


	3. Chapter 3

It was already the third day since Sanji arrived. Everyone was officially used to his presence. Usopp and Franky would invite him to play cards, Chopper often went to see him just to chat with him because the dark haired man seemed oddly good with people with the reindeer's personality, Nami really laughed with him like really she seems to have fun by talking with him, and Robin and him often threw each other smiles and stay in the library together, reading a book in silence. Then there was Luffy who always asked Sanji to make the next meal or become a cook, to which the assassin always chuckled.   
And with Zoro... They had never actually spoken to each other or stayed in the same room for very long. The swordsman was the most on his guard, doing his job of being Luffy's right-hand man. But it was mostly what he thinks he discovered about this man that disturbed him slightly.

Usopp liked Sanji. He had talked a lot last time while they were making breakfast for the crew. The black haired guy seemed very chill when he was cooking, so relaxed that Usopp forgot his identity. He asked him questions like how is North Blue, how he felt to never be in a fixed place in your life. Sanji had responded effectively. He had also told Usopp that he loves the sea and its mysteries so he doesn't mind traveling. 

Usopp had laughed, telling him he spoke the same language as a pirate, which made Sanji smile. 

In the middle of the afternoon, during yet another card game between the boys of the crew and Sanji on the grass, Luffy squirmed, moaning, a sign that he was starting to get bored with the lack of action. So he looked at his guest with great interest. "Sanji !" 

"Yes, Mugiwara-san ?" The assassin replied, placing a card on the pile. 

"You said you had siblings, didn't you ? " 

"That's right. Why ?" 

"Tell us how they are !" His smile became bigger. 

At this moment, everyone was interested. Even Zoro but he didn't show it. Sanji was not the type to talk about himself, expecting questions to be asked. He certainly wasn't the shy type. Reserved, perhaps. But there was a sort of mystery circling around him. An assassin prince, doing missions alone. So more information about Sanji was very interesting. 

"Well, there is my sister Reiju. Then comes Ichiji, Nji, myself, and Yonji." 

Nami was immediately struck by the beginning of each of the first names, she whispered. " _Rei, ichi, ni, san, yon_...?" 

Robin was silent, just looking at the speaker. She doesn't know if their navigator achieved the same thing as her, but her first names necessarily concealed this thing. Enumerations. Which parents gave their children this kind of first name? There seemed to be no love in it, no happiness in giving everyone's first names. Just something effective. A bit like slaves. 

Luffy burst out laughing at this, not going as far as the archaeologist did. Or maybe he'd rather laugh about it than cry. "What original names haha ! So are they the people you want to protect ? They look nice !" 

The assassin grinned as he looked at the straw hat. "They are. So much so that it's exhausting." 

"Sanji-kun, are you the oldest ?" Nami asked because Sanji seemed to act like the elder when he said he stole to protect his siblings. Finally, there was no age to love and protect someone, but it was always the older people who took care of it. But that must change according to the families. 

"No. I am the fourth. And the third of my brothers." 

"Hm. Haha that made sense after all...!" So they were really numbered. Nami knows she was way too curious and that Sanji seemed to get the gist of her question, but he seemed to be ignoring it on purpose. Well, a younger brother who protects his elders is nothing after all! It was even pretty cool and admirable of him. 

But what was he protecting them from ? This is what she wondered. 

The afternoon passed and Luffy complained for the umpteenth time that Sanji wasn't the one who made the lunch. Nami took pleasure in hitting him on the head as he complained that he was fed up with Nami's meals, that is, those with tangerine sauce.   
After the meal and his nap, Zoro came out of the crow's nest to see Luffy who was sitting on the bow of the boat. 

The swordsman stared at him silently for a long moment, knowing that his captain had heard he was present. He broke the silence. "Luffy. I know you noticed it too." 

"Hmm ? What are you talking about, Zoro ?" 

"This mercenary." 

The straw hat swung quietly before stopping. Zoro had felt he looked more serious. 

"Zoro. You are my right arm, I know I can count on you." He lifted his head, looking out to the horizon. "But you should also count on the others ! There will be someone able to support you someday, you know !" 

Zoro frowned, "What does that mean ?" "

"OI ! MARINES TO STARBOARD !" Usopp warns, running around the ship. "THEY'RE PREPARING THEIR CANNON !" 

Luffy stood up with his famous laugh before exclaiming himself. "Woooh ! Let's go, let's pulverize them !" 

Zoro sighed then drew Wadou Ichimonji by taking on his fighter air, happy to start with a little warm-up before his daily training. 

Hearing Usopp's words, Sanji, who was with Robin in the library, put down his book before looking at the brunette in front of him who was drinking her coffee. Then, she got up from her chair to walk to the main deck. 

"Vinsmoke-san, do you want to join us in this fight ?"

Sanji gave her a small smile. "Your captain seems to like fighting, I'm afraid to deprive him of it." 

"Oh, don't worry. As long as you don't hit the stronger one when he's here." She said, smiling back at him. "Besides, our captain and our swordsman will be very happy to see you in action, I'm sure." 

The assassin looked at her without hiding his surprise before quickly following her out, especially when the cannonballs started to rock the ship. The black haired man sighed softly then put on his black mask to hide his nose and mouth. Sanji still hadn't taken his sunglasses off when he thought about it, he was so used to carrying them on when he wasn't at home. A fight. Sanji smiled to himself. He could finally show _him_ his strength ! 

Luffy had been able to avoid the damage from the cannon fire but the boat had had time to come closer. The goal was not to let them get a foot on the Sunny so Usopp, Nami, Robin, Brook and Chopper formed the defense while Franky was not far from the bow in case a burst hit needed to be thrown. Sanji started off by leaping into the air while continuing with a series of steps to climb even higher. Then he stopped and hovered to look at the area around him, the mugiwara on their ship did not appear to be in great difficulty, defending themselves quite well without taking much damage. He turned his head to the right to watch Luffy and his destructive force rushing towards the other boats. It was both funny and satisfying to watch. Then there was Zoro, who was leading a fight but... "My God. What an idiot." 

Sanji decided to rush to the ground, using his speed to hit several people at the same time with a multitude of kicks. The swordsman turned when Sanji was surrounded by marines ashore. He said nothing, just looking at the masked man, although the Germa 66 commander spoke anyway. 

"You should be more careful. You put yourself in danger stupidly." 

"I had seen them, shitty assassin cook." 

"Shitty assassin...?" The Vinsmoke swung his left foot in the direction of Zoro who managed to block it. By this time, the two had looked at each other with a surprised expression. How did one manage not to give in to the strength of the other ? It was surprising and unusual for both of them, but Sanji's annoyance took hold and began to brawl with Zoro who was still defending himself. 

"You are insufferable, you dirty caveman ! And I'm not even a cook !" 

"Caveman...?" Zoro, who was normally wise from so many sessions where he trained his focus and his mind, wanted to punch this man straight in the face. "Shut up, curly eyebrow !!" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY EYEBROW ? I'm going to kill you, you fucking swordsman !!" 

The Marines watched in surprise at the two people who were fighting. They didn't know if they were together or not at all but this was the perfect opportunity to attack them ! Especially Roronoa Zoro, a member of the Straw Hat Crew. So Marines with sabers came up to them with a scream. But without even noticing it, the two men turned around with a dark look. 

"DON'T DISTURB US, YOU WEAK BASTARDS !!"

They hit them in a simultaneous blow, Zoro taking the opponents on the right and Sanji on the left. After all the marines had fallen to the ground like flies, they could observe Luffy who was surrounded by far too many people on the main ship. 

Zoro looked at Sanji out of the corner of his eye before staring straight ahead and then running towards the ship where his captain is located. "Try to follow, assassin." 

Sanji grimaced, wondering how anyone could be so boring, before he followed him and in turn walked on the small piece of wood leading to the other boat. Zoro cleared enemies from his path with swords as Sanji must have started to focus too, seeing a group advancing towards him with their guns, ready to fire. He looked at them with a smirk, he heard Usopp yelling at him to be careful and even sensing the gaze of the insufferable swordsman but ignored them by not moving an inch. He just moved his cloak which knocked each bullet to the ground. Inwardly he rejoices at the exclamations and shock of his enemies but also of the Straw Hat crew, surprised to see such a gadget. But it was not over, Sanji followed up with his fire ability, igniting his finger to warn his opponents then eventually lifting his flaming leg. 

" _DIABLE JAMBE_ !" 

The fight ended with a big, if not overwhelming, victory for the Straw Hat crew. When Sanji was on the Thousand Sunny, he didn't even have time to breathe as the ship's captain, who arrived after him, asked him a question. 

"Sanji ! Did you eat a devil fruit ?" Luffy was pretty excited, that power reminded him of Ace's which is now Sabo's. He thinks that it was really cool. 

"No, Mugiwara-san. It's a little more... scientific than that." 

"Scientist ?" Franky asked, being interested. 

He smiles in response, remaining as mysterious as he has been from his last days. 

Usopp changed the subject, taking a closer look at Sanji's raid suit. "Your suit is really amazing ! Do you have any other abilities like that ?" 

"Yes, I have more. Maybe you will see them, if we are still facing a fight." 

Zoro arrived on the main deck of the Sunny and glanced at Sanji. You could think Zoro was pissed off at the way he tucked Sandai Kitetsu into his sheath, but the assassin couldn't help but give him a smile. Zoro replied with a growl and then walked over to the crow denie while ignoring Sanji's mocking chuckle. Usopp had observed them and found their exchanges strange. 

He looked at Sanji then. "What's the matter with Zoro ?" 

"Ah ! Zoro is hurt !?" Chopper said starting to panic, not wanting anyone to have been injured in the fight. 

Sanji placed his hands on his knees and leaned slightly towards the reindeer. "No, don't worry. He's just annoyed because we have beaten the same number of marines. And he dares to play smart saying that he is going to train and that he will win next time." 

"Oh, I see..." the sniper whispered. "Wait, what ?" 

"Sorry but can you tell me again where the bathroom is ? I would like to get the blood out of my hair." 

"Ah uh yes of course." 

After showing Sanji to the bathroom, Usopp reflects on the discussion from a few minutes ago. How did Sanji figure out what Zoro meant without even saying a word ? Did Sanji have psychic abilities... ? The thought made him shiver, genuinely hoping it wasn't. 

But from afar, with his glasses on, he had been able to observe how the swordsman and the assassin fought. Sanji had a fairly graceful and light style, but that didn't prevent the fact that his punches were powerful and he could finish off an enemy without too much effort. Usopp is used to Zoro's almost wild style, although he was very precise in the art of swords. The movement of his arms was strong and that strength was felt with his attacks. The two were opposing fighters but not so much, because he had been able to see how similar their strength was. 

Usopp had another shiver. A person with the same strength as Zoro on board ? It's almost a sign of disaster. 

Zoro locked himself in the crow nest and removed the top of his kimono, letting it be tilted down. He sat down on the floor, legs and arms crossed. He stared at a fixed point for minutes, pondering the all-day fight. And that was fucking weird. That man. Zoro hadn't dreamed, he had the same strength as him and he would be lying if he said that seeing his leg burst into flames didn't make him smile. For some reason, Zoro was proud. Proud to see someone so powerful and seriously fighting without flinching. Proud to have found someone who seems to be his equal. 

He knows Luffy saw him, he gave Zoro an implicit look right after the fight when Sanji had already returned to the Sunny. His captain had sensed Sanji's aura from the start, so that was why he had said such words to him. But this man ? Someone who could support Zoro in a fight as well ? What a joke. 

They would certainly end up killing each other. 

Sanji was in the tub, happy to bathe. He really cared about his hygiene even though most of the time his travels meant that he rarely had the chance and it sickened him so much. He took the bath foam in his hand and looked at his reflection in the bubbles. His hair didn't have its sort of crest, it was all the way down thanks to the water. 

The Mugiwaras, he thought. They were a very interesting crew, each had a distinctive and different personality but they all seemed to care so much about each other despite seeing some weird things like Brook asking what color was Nami's panties had hit him directly. Or also Roronoa Zoro. Sanji smiles as he thinks of his face which still looks edgy as if he's always ready for a fight. This swordsman had a thing for annoying him despite he tried to be calm. 

The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was special. Too special. He was giving Sanji big smiles like he couldn’t kill him in his sleep, which was really deep. Sanji also found him boring, he found Luffy's joy and kindness so boring. It reminded him of his siblings. By the way, they should contact him via den den mushi normally soon. 

He had to be careful that no too much information about Germa 66 was released. He had no trouble keeping quiet about that, it was part of his training when he was young. Never crack and betray, even under pressure and torture. But to be fair, even though their archaeologist seemed to be very intelligent and understood Sanji in some way, he knows that no one is going to torture or extract information from him. 

Besides, he was also very intelligent. 

But now, the most important thing is that he doesn't have to last too long on this ship. His father needed him for other missions, he couldn't waste any more time or else _he_ would surely ask _them_...

He had to do everything to prevent it, it was one of his missions. 

Sanji forced out and plunged his hand into the water to wash off the foam. 

He had to get home as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late, i have some assignments to do and i was thinking a lot about how the next chapters will be but now i think i know where i am going. I hope you're liked this chapter too, it's a little bit more long than the previous ones but i think i like it like that.  
> We are seeing Sanji pov now ! It will be more on the next chapters and i'm so exciting about it !


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest, there were two people who were not yet familiar with Sanji's presence. Of course, they weren't going to ignore him or not enter into the discussion between their nakama and this assassin. Brook immediately had the horror images that Germa's kingdom committed to North Blue. It was a real nightmare, pure barbarism. This kingdom was not a sign of kindness and affection to the people, like some of his friends who didn't expect, like the kingdom of their former nakama, princess Nerfetiti Vivi, undoubtedly imagine.

The musician still remembers his old comrades who had luckily fled North Blue, unable to bear the horrors of conquest from the kingdom of Germa. So obviously, seeing Sanji, and especially the gleam in his eyes when he didn't wear his glasses and smiled at him, made him shiver, even if he didn't have flesh ! Sanji must have suspected that Brook had a lot of information, given his reaction and also his skeletal state. So for that, Brook couldn't say he liked him. Even though he seems nice, makes great food, and smiles almost all the time to put them all in a comfortable position, Brook didn't really trust him and was happy that Zoro seemed always on his guard. Sanji remains a Vinsmoke and this name clearly means terror and war.

Franky liked Sanji. The guy made great meals and even made a delicious burger while the cyborg had only mentioned once that it was his favorite dish. Sanji was very attentive to his surroundings, it was certain that he had many qualities of this kind seen his profession. But what kept Franky not so relaxed was because of the dark-haired guy's way of avoiding answering questions about his raid suit. Of course, the bro had the right to his own privacy, that was completely normal. But Franky had studied science, mechanics, and he seemed to have mastered it all right but it was before he observed Sanji's raid suit abilities. It was just amazing, the way his boots were constructed made it so that Sanji could float low to the ground or even in the air and at a good height while maintaining proper balance.

Two things impressed Franky here. The first was of course the awesome crafting of this raid suit ! It was borderline genius and very useful for combat. The second thing was the fact that Sanji seemed to be overpowering him without any worries. Was it due to the raid suit which made it so anyone could use it or is specific training required ? All his questions, he had of course asked Sanji but he only gave him a smile, a simple smile that said it all.

_"I won't say anything, I'm sorry."_

And with that, Sanji gave Franky a tiny lead. Somehow, there was something pretty illegal about it. It was there that he knew that whoever led this army of superhumans was not to be trusted.

Sanji was sitting on the main deck, drinking a coffee Robin was kind enough to serve him. Luffy was with him, he noticed that the captain was very often present on the main deck and on the "lion head". So, Luffy walked over to him and just from his looks, Sanji knew he was going to ask him questions. A lot of questions.

"Sanji !" He was right. "Where did you learn to cook like that ?"

The assassin looked up at him as he set his cup down on a small wooden table. "I told you, I kind of took a recipe from a restaurant."

"A restaurant ? Which one ? It must have been really good, seeing what you're doing to us !"

Sanji looked at him and his smug smile that was seriously starting to make him feel very comfortable. He assumes that such information will not endanger Germa or threaten his father so it will be fine. He could afford to speak a little to satisfy the Mugiwara's curiosity.

"It was La Baratie, in East Blue." Luffy opened his eyes wide before laughing out loud.

"Baratie ? Seriously ?!" He turned to where his other comrades were, especially the first ones. "Oi ! Nami, Zoro, Usopp! Sanji has already been to the Baratie !"

At this news, Nami was surprised and approached them. "Seriously ? On the one hand, this restaurant is the best in East Blue ! But I didn't know it was so popular even a prince came there !"

"I hadn't come as a prince. Actually, it was just an idea of one of my brothers. I don't know how but he came across an East Blue newspaper and an article about this restaurant intrigued him. So he absolutely wanted us to go there. We disguised ourselves to be discreet."

"Have you met Zeff ? He's a nice old man !"

Sanji looked at Luffy for a long time, remembering the chef who had caught him in his office reading his notebook. He had dared to kick his butt. He still remembers that unpleasant pain, but not that much. In fact, it was a pain that Sanji unfortunately couldn't describe.  
He had been proud at the time to have been able to break in. It was the first time he had used another feature of his costume, he had been able to sneak in and thought his father must be proud when he saw it. He had also asked his brothers and his sister to keep watch but in the end, Zeff had noticed them right away and it had so pissed off Sanji.

He couldn't help but laugh as he thought about it. "Yahaha ! That crap-geezer, you mean ? He was a complete bastard ! If I see him again, I'd just like to give him a good kick !"

The time seem to stop at this exactly moment. It was the first time the Mugiwara crew had heard the guest laugh. Well, he had already laughed but this time was totally different. It was a genuine laugh that seemed to come from his heart. It was a bit loud but at the same time gentle, it was a beautiful laugh.  
It was also the first, well the second for Zoro, that Sanji was so harsh in his words, using insults. This scene was officially engraved in all of their heads as they smiled back at him. Even those who didn't know Zeff's behavior had laughed and guessed that somehow he was a respectable man. One that even an assassin like Sanji had to respect.

Luffy was proud and Zoro had noticed it. His captain was always happy to see people happy, and even more so when he was someone he wanted to be part of his crew.

"Haha ! Sanji, you really sound like a real pirate ! Are you sure you're a killer and a prince ?" he put his hand on the assassin's shoulder while laughing casually. This surprised Sanji slightly but he gave a slight smile in response, still not having found the words to respond to such a sentence.

Today, they had lunch on the desk. Zoro hadn't spoken to Sanji since their first brawl on the deck of a Marine ship, it had been two days. However, in the meantime, they had been attacked again and Zoro was still fighting alongside the assassin. But, strangely, he managed to understand him without words. Zoro was not the type to communicate during fights which meant that his comrades didn't necessarily know what he was going to do so either Zoro took the lead, or he had to make an effort and communicate so that they were careful or to explain such plan. But with Sanji, it was natural, as if they had been doing this their entire lives. Zoro could just say an insult to him and this idiot knew exactly what to do during fight, and vice versa.

The crew had of course noticed it as they went along. Robin had congratulated Zoro for finding the perfect partner which almost made him blush with embarrassment. Nami had spoken to Sanji but the swordsman was too far away to hear.

Chopper said they found them cool, and Zoro could bet that the shit assassin had been touched by this adorable compliment from the doctor.  
And he also had been touched that Chopper found him cool of course.

But the fighting was their only means of communication, they said nothing to each other outside.

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a den den mushi. He looked in the direction of the sound and his eyes fell on Sanji who put his fork down on the table and grabbed a mini den den mushi that had his eyebrow and with a "66" on the shell.

The assassin answered without delay.

"Sanji on report." The crew were silent, wanting to listen to the conversation. Apart from Luffy who was half listening and took the opportunity to steal from other people's plates. A long silence echoed until they heard a feminine voice.

"Sanji. Father told me your mission must be finished now."

"Yes. It's true."

"Fine. I'll give you the coordinates of our location right now."

At that moment, Nami stood up directly to hasten to take note of the information this person was giving them. Once done, she thinks for a few moments before smiling at her comrades. "It's six short days from here ! Four if the wind is good !"

The voice of the den den mushi speak immediately. "Sanji, who is this ?"

Realizing that she had spoken when she had told herself with Usopp not to do it in case if the Vinsmoke had some technological stuff to identify voices, she paled. She really hoped that she wasn't going to be stalked like she might have been by Crocrodile and his henchmen on the way to Alabasta.

Sanji smiled when he saw the panic of the navigator and answered his interlocutor. "Reiju, I'm on a pirate ship. My mission was faster than expected, tell father I'll give him a detailed report."

"A pirate ship? What crew?" This time it was a male voice that spoke and Nami prayed that it wasn't Sanji's father who really sounded like a terrifying man.

"Ichiji. How are you at home?"

Zoro noticed that Sanji's voice was immediately more serious, even more serious and strained than when he had answered the call.

"Everything is fine. Father seems to be working on a project, and he seems eager for you to come home. He must have a new mission for you."

Sanji relaxed, not going so far as to be relieved, but he didn't seem to have to worry about anything anymore. "Good. Tell him I'll be back in less than a week if all goes well. Let him wait for me, tell him I'll be right there to go if he wants to. Oh, also send a general order : Let no one attack the ship with a lion in the bow and with a straw hat on the pirate flag. "

"A straw hat... Understood. Something else ?"

He ponders this question. Sanji had said the most important without necessarily giving additional information to the Mugiwara. Still, he wanted to add something to Ichiji, just one thing but his sister spoke faster than him.

"We'll tell you if there's anything new. We have to leave."

Sanji raised his eyebrow for one second. "...Fine. End of the call."

No one had mentioned this call. Nami had told them that the wind seemed really good but a stop on an island was essential, hoping that the log pose was not going to take too long to load.  
Luckily, the next day in early morning, the island Nami had spoken of came into view. They were all happy to finally be able to be on earth a little. This island was known for its good fruits.  
Once at the port, Usopp got off but stopped when he saw that Sanji didn't seem to move.

"Oi ! Sanjiii ! Don't you want to explore the island ? Nami said we'll be here just one day. And we will eat a breakfast in a restaurant of the town ! "

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I hope you don't mind if I stay here and use your kitchen."

Luffy patted his shoulder. “No worries !”. Then, he jumped off the Sunny and landed quietly on the ground. "Zoro said he's staying too ! He's still at the crow's nest if you want !"

"Thanks for the information. Oh, if you can, could you buy me some strawberries ?" Sanji asked, tossing him a pocket full of berry coins. "Don't hesitate to buy yourself some food too, Mugiwara-san."

"Ooh ! Thanks, Sanji ! I'll get you the best strawberries on this island !"

He smiled back at Luffy and watched the crew walk away. He take a look to the crow nest. The swordsman tended to train for hours, even Sanji didn't practice as much now. He had to admit that his consistency was pretty impressive, but he would never say it out loud.  
Sanji knew he had to have a conversation with this swordsman. They weren't talking to each other and that didn't necessarily bother him, but the looks he was giving her bothered him. Did that green haired idiot have something to say to him? It was sure. If that was a threat, Sanji could bet he would have done it a long time ago. So the last solution was probably what happened between them during the fighting.

So he decided to use the ladder that led to the top of the crow's nest. Once inside, he saw Zoro doing push-ups. The dark-haired stayed there, with his usual little smile, waiting for Zoro to decide to pay attention to him because Sanji knows very well that he noticed it from the start. Zoro finally decided to get up and grab a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "What do you want, dart eyebrow ?"

Sanji forced himself to not lose his cool, it was disturbing that the swordsman got so much on his nerves like that, he really wanted to make him regret his words except that he kept his smile that Zoro began to hate more and more with all his soul. It was maddening to see that fake smile, there was nothing real about it. Why does he force himself to smile like that, like an idiot ? What kind of assassin was he ?

"Nami told me you're a lone wolf and he was the first time you have a fight partner, except from your captain but she told me it was not the same. Is that right ?"

"Tch. The witch speaks too much."

"Hey, don't say that. It's impolite."

Zoro decided to ignore him but Sanji was not finished. He wants to have a conversation with Zoro. "What's your dream ?"

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts, frowning at the question. “Become the World's greatest swordman." Of course, he had answered without any hesitation. Zoro was proud of his dream and the more the world knew, the bigger his name would become.

At this answer, Sanji narrowed his eyes, smiling a little more. Zoro even thought he was making fun of him. “What a beautiful dream. Is it a promise, or just pure ambition ? "

"Why do you want to know this ?"

"Ahah. I bet it's both at the same time." Sanji walked slowly towards Zoro and at the same time took off the glasses he had been wearing until now, he stopped two meters from him looking him straight in the eyes. "You know I can't stay here, right ?"

With this closeness, Zoro realized that the assassin's only seeing eye was blue. He wasn't expecting that, it was just an eye color, but she was beautiful, attractive. Why didn't he show them? "And why not ? My captain wants you in this crew. He knows that you will be a useful part and that you can be loyal to him, that you can be loyal to everyone."

"I'm touched, but I'm only loyal to Germa. I think it shows."

"Do you really want to be loyal to them ? Is that what you want to do ?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow that Zoro could see. "Are you really asking me that ? I have responsibilities there, like you have here with your crew. I think you all have enough common sense to respect someone's choices, right ?"

"I respect your choices." The swordsman looked at him, a tension began to build between them so he cursed by grabbing his swords. Sanji was right, he understood his reasoning because Zoro would never leave the Mugiwara for others, not until Luffy was the Pirate King anyway, or whatever other goal his captain wanted to achieve. Zoro will follow him, like all the others. "But the difference is, we, pirates can steal whatever we want. Without remorse."

Sanji clicked his tongue on his puck when he heard this phrase so cliché. He would have been laughing at him if he wasn't so annoyed. "Yes and you know, we, assassins, can commit a massacre without any remorse if it's necessary. Don't get in my way. Just because we have some kind of combat compatibility doesn't mean this is a reason for me to stay. Once I get home, I will forget all about that and you should do the same. "

"I'm not the type to give up, shitty assassin." Zoro crossed his arms, also looking him straight in the eye. "I know you find it as satisfying as I do."

"No. Actually, I hate people like you who think they can equal me. There is nothing more annoying than people who think this."

"So you wanna fight with me ? To see if you can actually beat me the way you think you can ?"

Sanji sighed. "Oh trust me, I'd like to give you a fight for sure. But I promised your captain that I won't attack any of you if you don't hurt my family."

"Luffy knows the difference between some fights and what they involve." He took a step back to walk away, putting his weights away. "Or I guess you're too scared to see that I'm really your equal."

"What are you saying ? Why are you so obsessed with having someone equal to you ?"

Zoro turned to face him once again. "Because Nami is right. It's pretty cool. It pushes me to get even stronger just to beat your ass. But most of all, it shocked me to see that someone could manage to follow me. Then, without lying to you, it also give me great feeling to see that you were also surprised, I even saw you push your limits during the other fights and you don't seem to do that often. Why you don't like the idea, that someone push you even further ? Someone pull you up ? To be a better version of yourself."

Sanji was silent for a little while and Zoro wondered if he really had rushed him with his words. It's probably weird, since they are pure strangers who probably have nothing in common. But he had this damn feeling that he knew the assassin, or that he could easily get to know him, make an effort to know him. And he felt that this feeling, as bizarre and confusing as it was, was not just on one side.

"It's official, I hate people like you. You just make me want to hit you so that you finally understand who's stronger." This swordman was stupid. A better version of yourself, he said ? Joke's on him, Sanji was already a better version of himself.

Zoro make a smirk. "Is that the heartless murderer talking ? Are you already losing your way ?"

"Don't upset me, marimo. It took _a while_ for my urges to calm down."

"You're running away from reality, it's boring."

Maybe that was the extra sentence, because Sanji was looking really bad. "I run away from reality !? It's you, the one holding onto something subjective. People like you are the worst, do you really think you become the best swordsman in the world if you have those kinds of feelings deep inside ? Let me laugh. You have to figure it out before it's too late and you desperately start thinking about me, even though I'm really flattered, really, but I'm saying this for your good. You won't get anywhere with feelings."

His words were harsh and Zoro felt like he saw a new side of the assassin and Sanji also seemed to realize it as he immediately changed his stern gaze to a more neutral one.

"I disagree with you." Zoro replied taking his swords with him. "I have a crew and being there for each other makes us stronger."

"It depends on how you see it. I honestly think that's a weakness. One more reason that I have nothing to do with your crew. We'll get to Germa very soon, once there, I'll forget you, because I don't feel anything."

Sanji left just after and Zoro did nothing to make him stay.

 _"I don't feel anything"_ he said... Zoro rolled his eyes. Very strange for a guy who had made his best laugh when he was thinking of a cook he saw years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so late i'm so sorry i didn't realize i didn't post for almost A MONTH. I'm really happy to see more people reading or even clicking on this fanfic. Thank you <3  
> I think this chapter is a bit longer than usual, tell me if you like it like that. Normally, it was suppose to be more longer but i cut this chapter in two parts so, if everything goes right, the next chapter will be here soon but honestly ? don't trust me lol my teachers can give me assignments in the meantime  
> Thanks for all the kudos and see you next ! Tell me what do you think of Zoro and germa Sanji interaction, i'm really interest of your opinions !

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Sanji being a germa member but a confident one. The "moshi mosh" at the beginning is a reference to shinobu in kimetsu no yaiba, I really want to show that sanji really speaks kindly, even if it seems to be hiding something but you will see that very soon. He can make you think of Robin when she joined the crew but it's still very different.  
> Hope you liked this chapter ! I don't know what my pace of updates will be at the moment, sorry. Also, I would like to try to make some drawings of this fanfic, i will tell you if i do !


End file.
